


Adonis

by hide_if_you_ken



Series: Spoopy Stuff [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Filthy, Gore, Halloween, I don't know where to start, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unbeta'ed, Writeoween, douse me in holy water, fetishes, hidekane, idk what's wrong with me - Freeform, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hide_if_you_ken/pseuds/hide_if_you_ken
Summary: Kaneki won't eat after what he did to Hide in the sewers and Hide needs to find a way to save the both of them from hurricane Touka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I disappear and come back with this. this is basically that gross disturbing fanfic no one ever asked for I'm sorry. have fun?? this is completely unedited, as usual. sorry I kinda wrote this one go lmao.

Touka's hands gripped tightly around Kaneki's collar. "Just eat you piece of shit!" She screamed. Kaneki just took it, not uttering a word, he knew better than to do so with hurricane Touka in the room. "You're such a handful, do I have to force meat down your throat every single month? Come on! I thought we were already past this." Touka's voice was only rising in volume and ferocity.

Kaneki said nothing, he knew he was causing trouble for everyone with what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself. Not after what he did to Hide. Not when he had to stare at his scarred skin every single night. "You don't need to bother." He finally said, his tone so irritatingly calm Touka had to grit her teeth.

Touka shook him harshly. "You're telling me to leave your ass to die, can you like, think of someone other that yourself for once in your life?!" Her face was so close to his as she screamed that Kaneki winced involuntarily. "Won't Hinami be devastated if you were to die, Tsukiyama, Banjou, have you even thought of Hide that you claim you love so much? Have you thought about anyone other than yourself really?"

At the mention of Hide, Kaneki's chest flooded with shame. He couldn't hurt Hide. Not more than he already had. Same to all the others, but he just couldn't for the life of him find the will to consume. What was it any different from eating Hide? It was a human's corpse he had to consume. A human, just like Hide and Kimi and Yoriko.

"If Yoriko committed suicide one day would you eat her corpse guilt free?" Kaneki questioned Touka, he was being an ass, he knew, but Touka had to see where he was coming from.

Touka's gaze hardened and her glare intensified even more. Wow Kaneki really did piss her off with that. "It's not the same and you know it." Her voice was low and dangerous.

Before he can talk himself out of it he blurted, "But is it really? They're all humans, just like you love Yoriko, just like I love Hide, someone used to love the person we consume. Have you ever thought of it that way?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" She had her hands over her ears as she furiously shook her head. "We need to, or else we can't stay alive." Her eyes were screwed shut.

Kaneki just smiled sadly, and just like that hurricane Touka was back. "No we won't just whither and die like that, that's just..!" She was clenching and unclenching her fists.

Kaneki just averted his eyes and Touka sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever, do whatever you fucking want who even cares anymore."

Kaneki nodded and excused himself.

A few minutes after that incident,  
while he was on the way back to his apartment his phone notified him of a text message.

'Im coming over to urs after work. better prepare a good movie or else ill have nothing to distract me~ '

Kaneki chuckled and quickly typed back an affirmative reply. Hide should be let off from work in around ten minutes, so he rushed to his apartment to make some of the snacks he kept for Hide.

'Have you had dinner yet?' Kaneki typed.

The reply was instantaneous. 'no not yet i can get some takeout on my way back tho.'

'No, it's fine I'll cook you something you like, I have time to kill anyways.' Kaneki blushed as he typed.

Kaneki set his phone down and proceeded to make some hamburgers for Hide, making sure to add extra ketchup and cheese. He set them in the microwave as he went to pick out a movie on Netflix. He didn't actually have an account, it was Hide's, but he gave Kaneki the passcode so that they can watch stuff when they have lazy days in Kaneki's apartment. Kaneki never really used it on his own, so he had no idea how to operate the system.

After a few too many failed attempts, Kaneki finally picked out the crappiest looking movie, since he knew they were Hide's favorites, and his, for the same reason.

He heard the key jingle as it was inserted into the door and smiled, shuffling over to the door. The door opened right as he stepped in front of it, the sun was setting outside, the orange-red hue dancing over Hide's skin and blonde strands of stardust.

Kaneki stood on his tiptoe and grabbed two fistfuls of Hide's coat, leaning closer to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. "Welcome home." Kaneki pulled back and smiled.

"I'm home." Hide smiled right back, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. "I smell burgers." He grinned.

Kaneki smiled wider and nodded, taking Hide's hand and tugging him towards the table. When Hide was seated Kaneki put the plate in front of him and sat across of him, his hands cradling his face and his elbows on the table to prop him up. He watched intently as Hide ate, smiling wistfully.

"This is delicious! You never fail to impress, 'Neki." Hide exclaims and Kaneki blushes a soft pink. Hide enjoying the food he made so much made his heart feel so full that his stomach stopped aching.

Once Hide was halfway done he started cautiously around a mouthful of burger, "You should eat too Kaneki, have you even had anything this year?" Hide joked but his concern was apparent behind his antics.

Kaneki averted his eyes and stayed silent, lying to Hide was pointless. He'd see right through it as if it was translucent air.

"You know, Touka texted me about it." Hide held out his phone and Kaneki eyes went over the words frantically.

Ok, but fuck Touka.

'Your boyfriend says he wants to starve himself to death, deal with him, I don't wanna see Hinami cry. If you don't get some meat in his system I'll shove you down his throat myself, and I'm not talking about mini Hide.'

Kaneki shook his head in horror, how dare she, that tattletale.

"Kaneki, come here." Hide patted his lap. Kaneki complied, moving to cross over Hide's side of the table and straddling his hips. He sat on his lap and hid his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I noticed you know, you were loosing too much weight. I see how every time your eyes run over my shoulder your face crumbles with guilt. You don't have to worry about that, you know that much at least, don't you Kaneki? I'm okay and I did it out of my own free will." He rubbed Kaneki's back soothingly.

"I know. I know but knowing only makes it worse. What have I done to deserve all of the things you've given me and continue to give me? I can't help but think that." Kaneki's shoulders trembled with the force needed to hold back the blurriness in his eyes.

"Kaneki..." Hide's hands gripped Kaneki's shoulders and pushed him back so that he could see his face. His eyes were glassy and Hide's heart broke for the boy in his arms. "You deserve so much more, we've already been through this a million times before, why won't you just understand that simple fact?" Hide's voice was hoarse with emotion, his eyes glimmered.

"I'm sorry, I know that I'm just making it hard for everyone, and I hate that, I hate myself for making all of the people I love go through this time and time again but I just can't help it Hide!" Kaneki punched his fist into Hide's chest in frustration, not with enough force to cause damage, but not too gently either.

"But more than that I hate the way I feel as I consume a human Hide." He continued, "How _good_ it feels, how I don't want it to ever stop. I can't help but think things like, 'Would I still enjoy it as much as I do now if it was the corpse of someone I know. If it was the corpse of someone I love. If it was Hide's corpse.

"It disgusts me to no end that the answer is probably yes I would, I would love it and I would sink my teeth into every part of you until there is nothing left and even then I'd wish there was more." Kaneki couldn't even be bothered to restrain his sobs at this point.

Hide shuddered involuntarily and Kaneki looked at him like he'd just been proven right.

"Let's test it then."

Kaneki stared at Hide as if he was insane, and he might as well have been. "What?"

"Let's test it." Hide repeated.

"Test it?" Kaneki inclined his head to the side, more than a little confused.

Hide lifted Kaneki onto the dining table so that he could slip from underneath him. He took a brown package like a lot of the others in Kaneki's freezer and popped it into the microwave. Kaneki watched him, frightened but curious.

"Hide what the hell are you doing?" Kaneki asked as the microwave beeped. Hide didn't reply, opting to taking the now warm package to where Kaneki was.

"I'm not eating that." Kaneki scurried back, afraid Hide would try to force it down his throat like Touka did.

"No, I am." Hide said as he opened the package and sat back down on the chair. He really didn't want to do this to Kaneki, nor did he want to do this to himself. But Kaneki was dying, Kaneki needed a push or else he would die. Hide didn't want Kaneki to die. He wouldn't be able to bear a world without him and he didn't even want to imagine it. He took a deep breath to ground himself against the look of pure horror on Kaneki's face.

Kaneki tried to reach for Hide, to stop Hide, but his teeth were already sinking into the raw bloody flesh by the time Kaneki scrambled into his lap and held his wrists. Hide tugged his head back, ripping a soft piece of meat from the slab and closed his mouth around it. His lips were bloody and Kaneki stared, horrified and dazed.

Hide leaned in to kiss Kaneki and when Kaneki tried to move back Hide kept him still by his collar. "Don't think." Hide commanded and then the taste of human blood filled Kaneki's mouth. He gasped a broken hoarse gasp at the heavenly feeling of finally eating. His tongue lapped at Hide's bloody lips and his hands moved to tug on his hair. Hide gasped and Kaneki's tongue moved into the inside of Hide's mouth, which was equally bloody. He licked the blood from Hide's teeth and his tongue finally found the piece of flesh Hide ripped, waiting for him atop of Hide's tongue. With combined effort they managed to roll it from Hide's mouth to Kaneki's. The meat tasted so distinctly like Hide but Kaneki knew it wasn't him. Not because Kaneki remembered the situation they were in, but because he vividly remembered how much better Hide tasted.

When he looked back at Hide, he was already ripping a brand new piece, and this time, a bit of blood and flesh fell into Hide's neck. Even like this, he was still messy. Kaneki leaned his forehead against Hide's and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." There were so many things he was sorry for at this point that he didn't bother articulate. Hide understood. Hide always understood. That's why he shook his head slightly and smiled that 1000-watt smile of his, and Kaneki's lips were already on his lips once more.

Kaneki took the bloodied flesh into his mouth faster and more willingly this time around, moving after to lick the blood from the corner of Hide's mouth and his chin. Hide let out a soft laugh when Kaneki's lips moved to ghost over his throat, peppering little kisses. Kaneki smiled against Hide's throat and let his tongue slide over the crimson red skin. He lapped at the blood there quiet efficiently before moving to the crook of his neck to take care of the stray piece of flesh there. He bit down, just enough to draw the slightest bit of blood and Hide whimpered. He let Hide's blood coat the juicy piece of meat before he consumed it. It still didn't quite taste as good as Hide.

Hide seemed to sense Kaneki's dangerous train of thought and pushed him off gently to meet his eyes. He wouldn't regret giving Kaneki what he wanted but Kaneki most definitely would. He already does. "Hey, Kaneki, are you okay?" Hide's fingers pushed back Kaneki's hair from his forehead. The manic glint seemed to have vanished instantly from Kaneki's eyes and they were back to square zero.

"Oh my god, Hide I'm so sorry, I'm so disgusting. I did enjoy it, I even wanted more. I wanted you flesh in my mouth. Hide.." Kaneki's meltdown was broken down by Hide's lips back on his.

"What's wrong with giving me a hickey?" Hide figured quips would be the best course of action here. "It's hot Kaneki," as if to emphasize his point, Hide rolled his hips against Kaneki's, letting him know exactly how much he liked this.

"Hide.." Kaneki was a blushing pile of goop. "You're a freak." He whispered, not unkindly.

"Mhm." Hide confirmed, ripping up most of the meat slab with his hand, turning it into a grotesque mess of blood and flesh. Hide raised his hand in front of Kaneki's face and Kaneki wasted no time. He took Hide's wrist between his fingers, placing an open mouthed kiss on the base of his palm. Hide shivered at the feeling of Kaneki's cold lips and his free hand moved to rest against Kaneki's soft white hair.

"Kaneki.." Hide moaned as Kaneki's tongue licked up his palm and rested against the plump skin before the gaps of Hide's finger. He swirled his tongue around Hide's middle finger, biting the side before moving to suck on the tip. Hide stared down at Kaneki, his gaze dark and lust filled. Kaneki stared right back up at him, his gaze equally lustful as he wrapped his mouth around Hide's index as well. He repeated the same before pulling his lips back with a lewd 'pop' and moving his tongue to the gap between Hide's middle and ring finger. He rubbed his tongue against the sensitive skin, moving to rub it against the gap between his ring and pinky as well. When Hide was sure he couldn't breath anymore, Kaneki turned his hand and placed soft kisses against his knuckles. He chewed softly on the side of Hide's hand and then lapped his tongue over his knuckles. He grazed his teeth over the prominent bones and Hide shuddered.

"Kaneki.." Hide gasped breathlessly as he dragged Kaneki by his hair to connect their lips. His lips tasted like iron and the blood on them smeared across both their mouths and chins as Hide kissed him fiercely. Kaneki grounded his hips against Hide's and after a few times Hide collected himself and jutted his hips right back to meet Kaneki's thrusts right back.

"Hide, oh god." Kaneki mewled as the delicious friction grew between them, his head snapped back and a trail of saliva made it's way to the corner of his mouth between all his pants. Hide's hands fell from Kaneki's hair and ran over his spine to rest over his ass. Just as Kaneki thrust against him he grabbed both his cheeks and squeezed them. Kaneki cried out in pleasure and slowed down to whimper a soft, "Hide.. Hide please."

Hide smeared the last of the meat slab over Kaneki's lips and into his mouth, moving right after to kiss him heatedly. After all that was left was the bloody mess, Hide glided his tongue against Kaneki's mouth and down to his chin. He bit down on the skin of Kaneki's neck, drawing out a loud moan out of Kaneki, Hide, pleased with his work, pulled away to admire the purple mark as he watched it disappear right before his eyes. He never did get tired of Kaneki's awesome healing powers.

His hands moved to the buttons at the front of Kaneki's shirt and started undoing them, one by one while looking Kaneki in the eye the whole time. Kaneki stared back at him, dazed and a delicious shade of red. Kaneki's hands shyly reached down to unbutton Hide's pants, he always wondered why he found Hide in his CCG uniform so agonizingly hot. He was already overwhelmingly hot as it was, add the uniform and coat and Kaneki was a sputtering mess.

"Woah, Kaneki putting in the moves today." Hide teased, grinning as he ran his hands inside Kaneki's now fully open shirt and against the bare skin of his shoulders to let his shirt fall to the ground beneath them.

"I don't think that's quite right." Kaneki commented dazedly. He successfully pulled Hide's pants and boxers all the way to his knees when Hide's mouth wrapped around one of his nipples. His lips, still bloodied, smeared crimson petals against the soft marble like skin of Kaneki's chest. Kaneki let out a quiet moan and Hide's hand that wasn't tweaking Kaneki's rosy hard bud ran down his spine and crawled under the waistbands of Kaneki's sweatpants and boxers. Kaneki's back arched and his own hand moved to push down his sweatpants.

"How impatient are you?" Hide chuckled and pushed Kaneki back until the small of his back was resting against the dining table, taking a hold of Kaneki's pants and boxers and giving one sharp tug that left them on the ground behind Hide's chair. Kaneki blushed self consciously at his nakedness. This wasn't the first time Hide saw him naked, not even close, but he still felt shy most of the time.

Hide kissed his cheek. "So adorable, this is the guy that was dry humping me just a few minutes back." He teased, grinning.

"Shut up." Kaneki pouted slightly, guiding Hide's hands to rest against his hips, as impatient as they come. "You don't need to stretch me, I'm alright."

Hide chuckled deeply, his nose going to nuzzle Kaneki's shoulder as he aligned himself against Kaneki's entrance. "Alright." He knew Kaneki sometimes had these moods where pain was the only way to stimulate him enough. Hide understood, he never found it weird. Kaneki has been through things that no other person went through- nor should anyone have to. To Kaneki, these little changes were what defined his growth, his change. And Hide embraced every single part of Kaneki, new or old. They were all so overwhelmingly him that Hide couldn't care less, on the contrary he felt pride for the maturity and wisdom that the experiences of Kaneki's life seemed to bring him.

Hide took a deep breath and thrust, clean and fast. Kaneki's head snapped back and he cried out loudly. His face was not contorted in pain though, it was completely dripping with pleasure. "Move." Kaneki gasped.

Hide was fast to comply, taking another deep breath Hide's hands that were gripping Kaneki's cheeks apart squeezed and spread them further. After a few thrusts Hide successfully located Kaneki's prostate, turning his soft mewls into pleasures cries. "Ah, Hide, faster." Kaneki begged shamelessly and Hide complied, tripling his pace.

Hide could feel Kaneki unravel against him, and when Hide felt himself come close, one of his hands moved to stroke Kaneki's hard length. It was already covered in precum as it was, so Hide's thumb pressed against Kaneki's slit and rubbed, smearing the newly formed precum oozing from it. As he neared his climax even more, his rhythm became stuttered and desperate, his hips thrusting while his hand stroked. Kaneki was a mess, basically screaming Hide's name with drool running from his mouth, left agape by the raw pleasure.

"I-I'm close!" Kaneki warned, his voice barely carrying over to Hide's ears.

"Yeah, me too." Hide replied, his voice hoarse and thick.

It took a few more strokes until Kaneki came in Hide's arm, shuddering and gasping with the mere force of his orgasm. Hide followed suit right after, pulling out right before he did, opting to come into his own hands instead. He knew Kaneki hated having to clean it out.

A few beats of silence passed as they waited out their high. Hide, of course, was the first to break it. "Can you look back on this now and feel bad." Hide waggled his eyebrows at Kaneki.

Kaneki bit his lip and looked away. It was too shameful, he couldn't deny what Hide said. He couldn't make himself regret this, even if he'd tried. Kaneki shook his head slightly.

"Will you eat if I feed you?" Hide looked up at Kaneki, concerned.

Kaneki looked away, it was awful of him, selfish, cruel. But that was who he was and Hide loved that awful Kaneki.

Kaneki nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-


End file.
